


What's In A Word - Cataglottism

by Davechicken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>Cataglottism - Kissing with tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Word - Cataglottism

They had a new rule: for as long as the restrains could hold him, Chris had to submit to any and everything Derek wanted. It’s evil for two reasons:

1\. It means he had to put up with Derek’s insufferable smugness and whatever cruel punishment he’d devised this time.

2\. Sometimes Chris _wanted_ the cruel punishment, but he also wanted it on record that Derek’s restraining skills left something to be desired. It’s a matter of pride, and his pride normally won out.

Today’s offering consisted mostly of chains and padlocks, which was fine. Derek had even stripped the bed beforehand, so his hidden paperclips and lockpicks were out of reach. Also fine. The wolf stood back, admiring his handiwork as Chris wriggled to get a feel for the lie of link, to find the weak spots, the pressure points. He ignored Derek for a whole minute as he worked out just how _trussed_ he was.

“Better?” Derek asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Sufficient.”

But it was reasonably good. He should stop teaching him how to do this better, because one of these days he’d wind up utterly stuck, and then he’d have to beg his way out. And Chris _did not want_ to do that. Not… yet.

“Are you going to try to distract me?” he asked, wiggling the bones of his fingers, trying to get purchase for what he wanted to do.

“Won’t that make it harder for you to escape?”

“You have an inflated sense of self-worth,” Chris told him, which was a complete and utter lie. But they knew that, they knew one another. It was why Chris would consent to be stripped naked and tied up like a turkey roast with a creature capable of ripping his throat out without breaking a sweat.

There were no toys in sight, no knives, no candles, no ice, no anything. Not that Derek often needed them because he usually relied on his fangs and claws when he wanted to do something more unusual. Still, this level of restraint meant Derek wanted something to last for a while, and that thought sent a jolt right to his prick, which strained under the stupid ring he’d let him slide on, and bobbed closer to his stomach. No… escape. Think about escape.

“If that’s what you want,” Derek said, and climbed onto the bed. He slid up over Chris’ chest, skin to skin between the chain, and settled with his head propped on one hand. The other moved to slide over the patchwork of bare flesh, maybe a hint of claws threatening more.

“It’s part of the deal, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Derek replied.

“Then let me have it.”

Chris was surprised to find that ‘it’ was actually Derek’s mouth on his. Not that he objected, but the usually didn’t kiss all that much. It wasn’t like they _didn’t_ , just that normally something else was in the way. Like a cock, for instance. Or fingers. Or… he wasn’t sure why. It was just what they did.

Now, though, Derek seemed to want to make up for that by using his teeth (not fangs, not fangs) to tug at his lower lip, suckling it into his own mouth, using his tongue to worry at it. Chris forgot about the chains for the moment, forgot everything but the warm body smothering his own, the rub of soft fabric against his exposed cock, and the taste of Derek all hot and bothered. He let his mouth open with a low moan, and then there was a slide of slick tongue into his mouth, plundering it slowly, stealing all the sounds and words as they broke free from the back of his throat.

Chris lost track of time and when the kiss finally finished, he moved one hand to stroke gently over Derek’s cheek.

“How long have you been free?” the wolf asked, shaking his head and then turning to kiss that palm.

“Long enough. But if you want to tie me back up again so we can practice some more…?”


End file.
